This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Transcript levels for various glycan-related enzymes and proteins involved in Asn-linked glycoprotein biosynthesis have been quantitated by qRT-PCR from rat pituitary tissues derived from castrated and hormone treated animals. Parallel glycan structural data for secreted glycoprotein hormones derived from rat pituitary tissues (FSH isoforms) have been examined and characterized in the Campo lab. We have provided the qRT-PCR transcript data to Dr. Campo and they are comparing the alterations in FSH glycosylation with changes in expression of the glycosyltransferases and hydrolases involved in FSH glycosylation in response to castration and hormone treatment.